Rinnegan:Infinity War
by QGTheEletricGawd
Summary: After losing his best friend in Thanos's snap. Quinn Gillette and his best friend Layla travel to Wakanda to learn about Quinns new eyes and stop Thanos once and for all
1. Prologue

Sooooooooooooo. Back with another Naruto crossover. When I made my first Naruto fanfic I was a nerdy weirdo ass 14 year old who basically lived off of anime especially Naruto. Now as someone who's about to turn 18 I like more stuff. Sports, Movies etc. So after a complete and utter failure at a ready player one/Naruto crossover I think I've finally found my fanfic calling. Naruto/Avengers crossover. Since Infinity Part 1 just came out there's a lot of plot that I can build off of it. And ofc its gonna feature everyone's favorite self oc. Anyway enough talking lets get on with this shit. The 3 main characters are both 17

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltimore, MD 2018

Quinn sat at his lunch table with his friends. As usual they laughed, joked, and pretty much did what popular kids do. "Aye jhit you tryna run a game on fortnite" Quinn said to his friend James. Quinn was 6'4 200 pounds and had light muscle. He was a Lightskinned male. He was a highly recruited basketball player. He was also an orphan as he lost his parents the day he was born due to Aliens attacking Earth.

James shakes his head "Naw that fucking spaceship in New York fucking up all the iphone signals. Shits crazy bruh. Avengers need to hurry the fuck up so I can use my phone" James was average height and somewhat muscular bordering on anorexic. He was a mixed kid as well as he had a Hispanic mom and a black dad. He wore a durag and had multiple tattoos on his body similar to that of a local rapper named Q Da Fool. He was an aspiring rapper and rapped about all of the crazy shit that happens in Baltimore.

"I just realized something. Why the fuck are we at school. There is an entire spaceship hovering over the most populated state in america. Why are schools still open" Said Layla. She was the smart one of the trio. She was always on the honor roll even when she skipped class with her other 2 friends she maintained her 4.0 GPA. Layla was a mixed female with a black mom and Asian dad. She had most of the males at school drooling at her when she walked the halls.

"Good point. Im bout to go home. Yall wanna lift" Quinn said. James nodded but Layla seems skeptical "We cant leave Ms Paves is giving a 50 P-" She pauses as she realizes Quinn and James aren't there and that they were walking out of the lunch room. "I cant stand these fuckers" And just like that Layla runs after them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later. Two minutes before Thanos snapped his fingers. Quinns apartment

"HAAHAHAHHAHAHA bruh he really said that" Quinn asked Layla. She had just told them the story about when her dad found some bloody tampons in her trash.

"Yeah I can't believe cuh thought you was cutting yourself and wiping it up with your tampons" James said laughing as well. Layla plucks Quinn in the head "Its not that funny he almost called a suicide hotline for me. It was embarrassing as well as humiliating having to explain to my grown ass father what a tampon was" She said with a small pout. Then suddenly they heard Quinns neighbor on the floor above his scream. She was screaming until it just abruptly stopped. Quinn ran outside and saw people disintegrating. A mom and child walking across the road as the mom fades to dust. A blind man fading into dust as his dog looks on in confusion. Layla immediately called her mom and she picked up "Momma whats happening are you gonna be ok" The phone statics as Layla can here a faint "I love y-" before its all quiet. They all look at each other as if trying to keep each other here with their eyes. But it doesn't work. Soon James's body starts to go into dust. Quinn and Layla run over to him "No no no no no no no no James your my best friend don't leave me" James looks at Quinn and smirks "When y'all get famous put out my album. Call it The D-" James cant finish as he fades into dust. Layla cries but Quinn looks down. While it was only minutes it seemed like hours since they had been crying. Eventually Quinn looked up an brought Laylas chin up as their eyes met. Layla looked in shock "We gotta find out who is killing people. and stop them. No time to cry" He said but he noticed Layla was still in shock he was about to ask "What" but she pulled a mirror out of her bag and showed it to him. What he saw shocked him. His eyes now were purple with rings on it. It looked like something straight of an anime.

"Layla. What is this" Quinn said still not being able to take his eyes off of it. But his answer didn't com from Layla. But another feminine voice behind him gave it "Thats the rinnegan"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yall liking it so far? It aint come out as I hoped but its only the introduction. Nothing too serious.


	2. Meeting The Dream Team

**Yo. So basically I got some hate comments last chapter. Idrc because Ik I'm not a good writer I just do this shit for fun. But my favorite review of my last chapter was...**

 **"** The fuck is this bullshit? Are you still a fucking 14 years old? This is garbage **" I understand that my writing is absolute ass but come on. How are you gonna call me 14 when you use grammar like that. You gotta do better.**

 **Also I have no problem with hate comments but if ur gonna leave them at least give me ways to improve so that I don't suck as much. Ty.**

 **Now on with Chapter 2 of Rinnegan:Infinity War**

* * *

"That is the Rinnegan" said a feminine voice. She stepped out of the shadows of the dim apartment to reveal a hologram of Shuri, Princess of Wakanda.

"Renegun? What are you talking about? And who are you? What the fuck is going on" Quinn continued asking questions and eventually Shuri got tired of it

"HEY. SHUT THE FUCK UP. Damn. As I was saying. Do you know anything about Thanos" Shuri asked

"Thanos the Mad Titan?" said Layla making her presence known. She had spent her unusual time not saying something smart trying to process everything that just happened. The entire block turned into ash, Including one of her best friends, her other best friends eyes change miraculously into the color purple with rings in it. And now the Princess of Wakanda is in their living room. What next could happen

"Correct. Well Thanos's army attacked Wakanda. While we held his army at bay we had to extract visions infinity stone so Thanos didn't get his hand on it. But eventually he did get the last stone and with a snap of his fingers he wiped out half of the universe" Shuri stated. Her eyes started to get watery "Including my brother"

"Im sorry for your loss but. What does Quinn and his eyes have to do with anything" Layla asks, skeptical about this entire ordeal. Shuri smiled.

"That girls smart, shes a keeper. Now you must be wondering how I found you. Weeeeeeeeeeell. I tracked down signs of chakra. Somethig that all humans can unlock but only some have in the past few billion years. And I found you" She points to Quinn. And surprisingly she also points to Layla "And you" She smiled at Laylas shock "What do you not see your eyes. They're pale"

Layla looks confused "My eyes have always looked like this. Im half blind because my dad is Asian. The pale eyes is because doctors saved me from becoming fully blind but the side effect was my pale eyes" She says still looking confused. It wasn't until Shuris eyes rose in realization that Layla started to piece everything together. They then nodded at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing.

It was then that Quinn decided to interject into this conversation "Mind telling the dumb nigga in the room what the fuck is up?" He asked, annoyed at being left out. The two ladies snap out of their telepathic communication to face Quinn who looked puzzled and annoyed

The two females took a deep breath "The doctor who fixed her did that to unlock my chakra. We think that it was one of my ancestors who had her eyes and knew she was one of them. Her name was japanese. I think it was Hanuta or Heyuka or some other name like that but the point is. I have chakra just like you." They both said. They were finishing each others sentences like they had been best friends for years. Quinn blinked at them

"Okay so asides from the fact that you both are apparently long lost sisters" They both blush "We contain ancient spiritual energy and you want us to come back to your homeland to learn more about it" The 2 ladies blink at him, surprised that he figured all of that out "I honestly don't know how I figured that out. I think my eyes are making me smarter or some shit like that. But anyway I'm definitely going. Thanos is gonna pay for what he did" He says confidently

"Im going too. Someone needs to make sure that this idiot doesn't die doing some stupid shit" Layla says earning a middle finger from Quinn

"Well we're leaving in 30 minutes pack what you need" Shuri says before disappearing

* * *

1 hour later. Wakanda

The Avengers including Iron Man sat in Shuris lab "You know none of this would have happened if your dumbass brother didnt steal the tesseract" Hawkeye said sneering at Thor. Thor lifted up his new hammer and glared at hawkeye and threw the hammer and made it stop inches away from his face

"Do you really think today is the day to test me you useless monkey" Thor said still glaring "Need I remind you of your inability to offer us any assistance against that fucking Titan" With that he brought back his hammer and continued his brooding.

"Can we not fight. This is not the time for us to be at each others throat" Steve said with a glare at both of them. Tony starts to laugh and everyone looks at him like hes got a second head

"Hahaha. Funny you say that Cap seeing as you tried to kill me for your "friend who tried to kill you and actually killed my parents. Isn't that hilarious guys?" Tony said still laughing. Everyone Grimaced as Cap grabbed his shield "What you gonna do Cap. You were just saying how we shouldn't fight Cap

"Hey white boys. Stop fucking fighting. We all fucked up by not beating Thanos. There is no use arguing when we lost damnit" Okoye says with a glare at everyone. After that everyone stayed quiet. It wasn't until the sound of a plane It wasn't long until Shuri, Quinn, and Layla walked in.

"OH MY GOD BRO. THE AVENGERS. BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUH. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE AVENGERS WERE HERE. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" Quinn said he went to go bother all of them before shuri snatched his hair back

"Shuri why did you bring fans to Wakanda" Okoye asked looking at the boy like he was an idiot.

"That's no ordinary fanboy Okoye. Look at his eyes" Shuri said. Okoye looks at the eyes for a while before smirking

"So you finally found that sage of six paths kid that you've been trying to find for the past year. Would have been better if you found him maybe before Thanos wiped out half the world" Okoye said grimly

"Oh fuck off. I don't see you trying to find people to revive my brother. All your doing is moping with these sorry bums" Shuri said

It was at this point Thor stood up hammer in hand "You know I'm sick and tired of you Wakandans" Thor then proceeds to throw his hammer at Shuri only to be stopped by Quinns hand. Everyone in the room looked shocked

"Bruuuuuuuuuh. That was cool as fuck. Aye Layla did u just see that Nigga. I caught his hammer Bruh" The entire room then proceeds to go back to looking at him like he grew a second head

Thor then proceeded to try and call back his hammer but It wasn't moving. Quinn tried to drop it but it stuck to his hands. "I think his Chakra is drawing it like a magnet" To test this theory she touched the hammer and in what looked like a tug of war between their chakras the entire hammer breaks into tiny pieces

Everyone looks in shock until Thor runs at Quinn and grabs him by the shirt "I almost died to get that fucking hammer you little shit. I should kill you right now" Thor says as Lightning starts to spark in his eyes

Quinn responds with a look of terror before his inner hood style starts to kick in as he grabs him by the throat "You know where Im from if someone gets in yo face like that you beat they ass but. Your a God so I'll respect you and only do this" With that he seemingly creates Thors hammer from the first avengers movie and hits him with it "Its one of my abilities I can make things out of thin air. I realized that when I wanted to make a knife to cut some bread I wanted to eat" Everyone again looks at him like hes Crazy. 'Quinn is becoming so unpredictable with his new eyes. I like it' Layla thought. She then realized she hadn't introduced herself

"Oh hey um. Im Layla. I have chakra too but I have eyes called the Byakugan not the rinnegan. It gives me 360 vision and I can see everyone within a one mile radius" Layla explained earning a nod from the other avengers

"Well enough with the talking the reason you all are here is because I need you to train these two to fight Thanos. Under your Guidance Im sure they will be more than enough to revive everyone" Shuri says. While everyone nods some more reluctantly than others they all had thoughts about the two chakra users they had one similiar thought

'This is gonna be interesting'

* * *

 **Liked it? Hate it? Who am I kidding I'm an ass writer u all probs thought it was ass. Might have a chapter or 2 in by next monday. Who knows. Im helping plan my High Schools Prom and doing other things. Anyway see y'all soon**

 **QG out**


End file.
